


Just another day

by LittleMissUnimportant



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Its just a confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissUnimportant/pseuds/LittleMissUnimportant
Summary: Roy finds out Summer has fallen in love with someone, but there's no way it can be him, right?Right?





	Just another day

Colonel Roy Mustang sat beside his former colleague and friend, the two of them sitting in a comfortable silence. Summer, the girl, made sure to keep an ear out for her son that was playing upstairs. She shifts in her seat quietly, seeming to be thinking hard about something.

"Is something wrong, Summer?" Roy questions, breaking the silence. Summer looks up, looking slghtly startled at the sudden question.

"Huh? Oh, uh..." she began. "Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just thinking about things.."

"Do you mind me asking what these things are?" Roy shifts so he is slightly bent over, elbow pressed against his leg and head resting in the palm of his ungloved hand. Summer diverts her gaze away from his smiling face, a small blush managing to creep up on her cheeks.

"It's nothing, just... I think I've fallen in love with someone... But I don't know how to tell him."

Roy's smile immediately dropped at the news. She loves someone? Of course she does.

"Ah, I see... Who is he, might I ask?"

"Just an old friend of mine... Can I ask for your advice? How can I tell him about how I feel?" she tucks a loose strand of her short, curly brown hair back behind her ear, and the gesture alone is enough to get the butterflies in his stomach to stir up again. But they shouldn't. Be knows they shouldn't anymore, she loves someone and it can't be him. There's no way it's him.

"My advice, huh? Well... I think you should just tell him. Straight up. Go to him and tell him 'I love you, whoever you are'." He sees her think about what he just said and sighs, standing up from his spot on her couch. "I should be heading home now, thank you for having me over-"

"I love you, Roy."

A shocked silence falls between the two of them, the only sound coming from upstairs, where Mason plays with his toys. Summer's face is stained a bright red from the blush that now covered mostly her entire face, her leg shaking from how nervous she had become.

"You... You what?"

"I-I said... I said I love you. A-A-And I understand if you don't feel the same way because I-I'm not pretty or funny and great and I'm not good enough for you but I had to tell you! I'm... I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anythi-" Summer is interrupted by Roy quickly striding over and pulling her into a kiss. The kiss is quick, but filled with a passion summer never knew he possessed. When Roy pulls away, his face has gone red as well.

"I love you too, Summer. And I have for ages."

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm self insert trash and I love Roy so much and it works out bc my friend is gay for Riza and our self inserts are always in the same universe


End file.
